STAR WARS PROJECT I: The Knight and His Lady
by DeutchlandAmerican
Summary: This is the first part of my Star Wars Project, a literary exercise that deals with Anakin and Padme's love story with a focus on gender relations and female agency. In the Knight and His Lady, Anakin returns from the Outer Rim sieges, much to the happiness of Padme. But...is she hiding something? *UPDATE: REVELATION ABOUT PADME/OBIWAN AFFAIR* ROMANCE SCENE INCLUDED IN CHAPTER 5.
1. A Coruscant Welcome

The Knight and His Lady's Transgressions

Anakin Skywalker was disturbed at the sight of Grevious' ship on the landing platform. The sparks that emanated from it were the groans of a beast, licking its gaping wounds. He and Obi-Wan had managed to survive the devious general's plans and escaped relatively unscathed. Their mission was to rescue the Chancellor and that had been completed. They would be celebrated as heroes in the annals of Republican lore. However, such celebratory pleasantries were not of concern to the warrior knight Anakin. The specter of his wife was present within his mind and he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and let the rivers of love enter her body.

Alas! Anakin had to go meet with Republican leaders and revel in the glory of being the Galaxy's greatest hero.

As Anakin and Obi-wan walker over to the Senate Building, his master looked at Anakin with in that way was a bane of his existence just before the Clone Wars that were ravaging the galaxy. "Why do you look so angry?" he asked.

Anakin glanced at his friend and teacher for a moment and kept his eyes on the Senate building in front of him. "I feel worried about Padme. Being one of the chess pieces in this war has made the Queen quite lonely".

Obi-wan understood the explanation and smiled. "I didn't know you cared so much for that senator from Naboo".

Anakin felt fear lurching within his stomach. What did Obi-Wan know about his secretive elopement with that former Queen from Naboo?

"My fellow friend and master, I am just worried about her. You know she's a senator and one of the galaxy's most important for that fact".

Obi-Wan didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure about that?"

Anakin was annoyed. Would Obi-Wan pry further into asking questions about Senator Amidala? Anakin did not wish to find that out at all. He decided instead to distract Obi-Wan's attention by relating back to an interesting exploit by the both of them.  
"Remember when were on Geonosis and Dooku tried to have us fed to the creatures?"

Obi-Wan reminisced cautiously about that moment on Geonosis. He did not want to remind himself about the arena battle that the devious Acklay tried to sneak up on him. That creature was a true Sith in animal form. He felt bad for having used his lightsaber to cut the legs of the animal. As a Jedi, he wished to protect the lives of all life forms but the Geonosians had reduced the Acklay to a malevolent being.

Anakin interrupted Obi-wan's by motioning his hand to the underbelly of the Senate building. "Here's the welcoming ceremony".

The galaxy's most famous senators were waiting for them but Anakin noticed there was one person missing among this group: Padme Amidala. Her absence put some emptiness into his heart. He wondered where she was. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw the chancellor with those Senators and met up with them. The two knights bowed before the delegation and chancellor Palpatine thanked them for their rescue. The Jedi knight avoided taking in the glory of the moment. Adhering to the Jedi Code, humility was within their statements.

While the delegation was busy with the Jedi, a female figure appeared behind several columns that were shrouded in darkness. She was dressed in dark flowing robes that helped to hide a certain fact that was growing inside her body.


	2. Padme

Chapter 2

The senator from Naboo looked on the delegation with a sense of gratified relief. The figure of that young dashing boy from Tatooine reminded her of the days before the wars tore the fabric of the galaxy leaving behind a trail of aggressive emptiness in her. She had wanted to avoid war but as it appears to all too common within the fragile human, the drums of war were attractive to many. Even Padme herself, the benevolent senator who could do no wrong, was lured to carrying a blaster and expressing the beloved standard procedure of a Jedi Knight when the going got tough: "Aggressive Negotiations!. Anakin's smile just helped to solidify the love between them. With the blaster fire and the sparks around them, this humor helped to keep her calm.

Ah…she didn't mind that the separatists were being punished for being traitors. She was a peaceful person by nature but there was an undercurrent underneath that civilized Naboo face. For some time, she and Bail Organa were quite dissatisfied with the Chancellor; There were the rumblings of anger within the Loyalist Committee, but they kept their mouths shut because the Senate would have shouted them down, calling them traitors to the Republic. Padme, a woman of high ideals but stricken with a frustration at the system, had even fantasized about her becoming an Empress….Ah…what is that you say? That she could not seriously think of such things? But she did indeed. The Naboo are peaceful but they know how to hide their ulterior motives when it comes to helping themselves and those that they love.

What were these specters of Imperial glory inside her? They were the sort that clashed with the democratic heart of her but do not believe that a woman who was once Queen and served at the peck and call of countless servants is not tempted by such thoughts. While waiting in the shadows, there was the specter of a woman floating in her head. Wearing that thin, black corset dress that had so been one of the favorites of the royal wardrobe, She was standing upon a throne made of gold. The light outside was bright and peaceful and in front of her majesty were thousands of senators ready to do her bidding. This specter dissipated from her thoughts as Padme Amidala was not keen on allowing herself to become a sole ruler of any political body. She would prefer to do the hard work of senator and deal with all of its problems of the Senate.

Ho! The specter of the Empress came floating right back into Padme's head. In this image, she saw Anakin with her, kissing her in front of all her _subjects_. It was a beautiful scene for a woman who had to hide this affair she had with the Jedi knight. Everyone in the crowd starting cheering and clapping their hands. Padme loved to be acknowledged and smiled before turning her smile into horror. How could she? How could the Republic not mean anything to her. She could have the sentients of the realm under her benevolent heel. But alas, that is not what she wanted. She could fantasize as that is a human weakness but she wished not to put into action at all.

As that specter of the Empress faded back into the receses of her mind, she saw the congregation had move on. Her lover was walking towards her, checking his back to make sure that no-one saw him. The organism inside her kicked at the pre-natal walls of her body and Padme winced. She would take a little pain before even thinking about becoming a ruler of the realm; She had other concerns to worry about, particularly this revelation that she was to reveal to her Jedi lover.


	3. A Visitor

The Visitor

Padme Amidala's apartment was one of the most delightful and beautiful in all of the blessed realm of Coruscant. Fit for the former Queen of Naboo, Padme enjoyed taking long glances from her veranda at the bustling city that was before her. She would often be there, brushing her hair, hoping that the Clone Wars would cease and that her Jedi Lover would be able to return to her.

During the time of the Outer Rim Sieges, Padme was particularly worried about the state of her husband. She believed that these were last times that she would be with him and there was quite a bit stress that was eating at her soul. After having been an emotionless Queen for several years, Padme found herself becoming a desirable young woman who had agency to engage in relationships with men, without people questioning her. It was not that Padme was a woman without a conscience, as she wore upon her shoulders, letting it take jabs at her when she strayed from her ways.

However, that conscience had seemingly failed to tell her about the mistakes of betraying the trust of her husband. In a moment of weakness or strength according to Padme's horomonal personality, she decided to take on having a lover. With Anakin being occupied with in the Outer Rim and punishing the traitorous separatists, she could relieve some of the pressures of Coruscanti life by just letting herself take a spin with one of senate friends. Of course, Bail Organa was out of the question; That man was consort to the Queen of Alderaan and would not wish compromising his relationship with her.

Padme decided to focus her attention on one of the Inner Core senators, as these were individuals that she could actually relate to. Anakin was a delightful husband but his outer core roots made him undesirable when it came to talking about politics and the matters that were important to her. She needed someone who could sastify those primal urges within her and also be a colleague that she could relate to.

She treated this affair with the same secrecy that accompanied her marriage to Anakin. So one night, about two weeks after Anakin was ordered by the Jedi Council to accompany Obi-Wan during the escalating campaigns of the Clone Wars, she decided to proceed meticulously.

She arranged a rendezvous with a certain man that at the moment is even a mystery to this story-teller. The veranda was in its usual state, shrouded in darkness and providing another beautiful view of the city at night. Padme was doing her usual routine when a rather tall male figure was walking up behind her. C3-PO had let him in and Padme was utterly delighted. It was time to be level with another man at last. Someone who could listen to her instead of griping. She turned around and took the man by the arm. They walked over to the edge of the veranda and commented about how sterile the city was looking due to the Clone Wars. Padme gave her suitor a rather stern look. "Don't remind me!" She said, trying to keep him focused on her instead of the pervading sense of decay that was eating at the Republic.


	4. Padme's Revelation

A Naboo Welcome

The rivers of happiness came into the Jedi Knight as he saw his clandestine wife hiding behind those imposing columns of the Senate Building. When he looked upon her bodily frame, with those flowing purple robes and those fashionable hair buns, he felt glad to be alive. Thank the Force that Padme could help moderate the aggressive tendencies of Anakin Skywalker!

When Anakin put his arms around Padme for the first time in several months, he could feel his humanity being blostered by her presence. He picked her up like a daughter and swung her around in a brazen sort of way, oblivious to the fact that anyone would see them. Padme was astonished at his strength. She regretted even having said that he was just like that little boy she met on Tatooine all those years ago. He was a man now and she was glad of this fact.

Anakin however put her down and started asking questions. "You're trembling, what's wrong" he said in a paternal manner, as if he were her father, an attitude that she didn't really enjoy hearing from him. She had not helped matters though; Padme was not the same woman that had been trying to avoid that former padawan's courtship of her. She had become more intro-spective and narrow-focused. Her world seemed to involve only Anakin and couple of her senatorial friends.

She decided to approach Anakin's question with honesty. "Ani, something wonderful has happened". Padme tried to maintain a sense of contentment when she held her face close to Anakin but fear was starting to enter her face. She did not wish to say these words as she know it would unsettle him. However, she knew that she needed to say them. "Ani" She said, using that shortened name as a sign of affection. "I'm pregnant".

If the Senate had been in session, those words would have been a bombshell and reporters would be loving the drama and all the shouting that would accompany such as revelation. But because the two were alone, it remained a secret between both of revelation began to seep into Anakin's face and he realized the gravity of the situation. He didn't know what to feel except some degree of worry. Anakin and Padme had desired some degree of worry. Anakin and Padme had desired some sort of progeny to follow them. Shmi, Anakin's mother, would have been proud of this moment but there was gloom hanging over their heads. However, Anakin did not wish to have Padme become distraught and revealed a heart-warming smile when he heard of the news.

By the force! Padme was delighted that her lover was not angry with her "Why are you so silent at this news?"

Anakin Skywalker could not help but have a grin start to crawl up his face. "My silence is my respone" he said, smiling. "It is the silence of a man who is astonished at being able to call himself a father".

However, there was a dark shadow of deceit that was hiding behind that figure of Nubian innocence. Were the two beings inside that woman truly the progeny of this forbidden couple?

Such questions were not on the mind of Anakin at this point. He was not interested in finding answers but in being able to reunite with her.  
They managed to sneak away from all the attention that accompanied the Republican triumph during of Battle of Courscant. The path to Padme's apartment was laid with dangerous opportunities for their secret to be found out. However, they proceeded through unharmed and managed to get into their love nest full of joy and spirit.

As the solar disk made its farewell to the day and the lights emerged from the living and breathing city that was Courscant, the two of them made love, letting none of their daily concerns bother them for that moment.


	5. Doubts and Intrique

Doubts

The Knight and his Lady mingled under covers of ecstasy. The Nubian woman, Padme Amidala, was enjoying herself for what she was, a human with emotions and desires. For when she became Princess of Theed during those innocent days before Palptatine and Anakin entered her life, Padme found Nubian tradition, particularly for the nobility to be stifling to her emotional development. She was devoted to the Republic but the stress of politics had proven to be quite a strain on her. The Republic of when she was a young senator, attracting all the suitor-like glances of men and aliens alike had changed into some sort of a perversion. People were not even paying attention to her anymore; This was probably due to that she had to hide her pregnancy and they saw her hiding her hair and covering her lush and delightful skin. But did she care whether they were paying attention to her. She had her soul-mate Anakin making loving to her and that was what reigned as the queen of her thoughts during that moment.

The Jedi committed yet another forbidden act by pushing his body slightly more into Padme's body. She gasped. "Several months for this!" She said contently under the influence of arousal. She put both of her hands on the bed while Anakin groaned, pulling out and then letting Padme relax from this period of romance.

Padme moaned slightly. The Nubian was annoyed at how Anakin was not providing her with the warmth that had been barren within her for several months. That loyal knight of hers was not as satisfying as he was in the past. There was some kind of reluctance on his part to make love, as if he wasn't interested.

Anakin laid his back on the bed, exhausted from his coupling with Padme. He moved the bed cover, revealing his chest; It was sweating and there was a hint of Padme's lipstick around his neck. There were small smudges of pink on that part of his skin. Anakin touched that lipstick and smiled. The Nubian was the rose of his life and he loved her, but he just couldn't put his finger on the troublesome signs of infidelity that seemed to pervade in the manner she was acting.

The bed covers beneath Anakin's lower body revealed a female figure; She was in a state of modest undress, but the Nubian was too prudish to be naked, even in front of her Jedi lover. She slither over Anakin's body, putting her arms around his head, before kissing him. "Anakin, you're my beauty" she said romantically, her hair-buns in a state of messiness, but still as delightful to look at. She leaned onto his chest and started to kiss it again.

Anakin smiled but his pleasure changed to a degree of distrust. Padme was surprised at how he was looking at her as if he was examining a specimen.

"What's the problem, Ani?" Padme asked inquisitively.

Anakin looked upon his wife. There were emotions of a doubt that were lingering in his mind. These were doubts that were not welcome to him but Anakin felt it was important to not be naïve about what Padme was capable of when his eyes strayed from her.

The room, their secretive love nest, was protected from the eyes of the world. However, it seemed no longer secretive, as there was the taint of deceit within the room. Even the statues near the vernada seemed to be witnesses to something odd that was going on. Anakin attempted to ask a few questions in order to reveal some secrets.

He let Padme rest her head upon his chest and he began barking out questions, laced with a sense of anger within his voice. "So you have been waiting a long time for me, haven't you?"

Padme raised her head slightly. She was slightly bewildered at his questioning. "Of course, Ani" she smiled before putting her back down upon his chest. Anakin began fiddling with one of her hair-buns.

Anakin continued his questioning. "Why does it seem that you are trying to fool me?" As if in order to continue acting like he was playful, he kept looking at her left bun and putting his fingers amidst the individual strands of her luscious brown hair.

Padme got a little tense at his suggestions. "Why are you asking me this? How could not be waiting for you?"  
As if the Dark Side was seeping into his spirit, Anakin started asking questions in a deep voice. "Has my master been seeing you behind my back!?"

Even without the explicit reference to Obi-Wan, Padme knew that even trying to talk about him with Anakin would elicit fears that their marriage was undergoing some strain. She decided not to agitate him. Instead, she decided to try to kiss him some more, but Anakin put his hand on her mouth and then slapped her. "What have you been doing him! Answer me!" He started pulling on the side of Padme's left hair bun.

These spouts of anger by Anakin were not something that Padme was not surprised at. The tears of the galactic realm with all its dead and destruction had hardened him as a character.

Padme lept from the bed of love, considering how that flame of romance had become frozen by Anakin's questioning. Her Jedi lover was incensed.

"Why are you not answering my question!?" he asked, with his eyes filled with anger at what he saw as deception on part of his wife.

Padme didn't answer. She instead tied to evade his queries by leaving the apartment. As soon as she had gotten dressed in that blue velvet dress, she head for the door and opened it. C3-PO woke himself up to see all the commotion and Anakin smiled at the soulless being walking over to the Nubian lady. You're mine, Padme, just like C3-PO. _You won't be having an affair my master, no matter whether you are afraid of whether I would not be there to comfort you_. This thought passed through Anakin's like a reminder of how he _made_ Padme into what she was; It was not her own initiative. _Padme cannot just think that she loosen the binds between us_, _no matter what past relationships she had to remain loyal to him_.

Padme said some terse words to C3-PO and was preparing to leave when the door just shut right in her face, gracing her skin by inches.

"Padme!" bellowed a voice from the frigid bed.

Padme turned to face her accuser. The man whom she made a love pledge on Geonosis was now accusing her of treachery. She wasn't capable of that? By the force, a Nubian like herself would not do such a thing.

Of course, that was Padme's cover story. She thought of herself as clean but there were demons haunting her that she wouldn't talk about. This what Anakin had sensed within her.

Anakin stared at her with a deciphering attitude. "Did Obi-Wan commit acts of debauchery in this room?" he asked.

Padme sighed. The answer that she would give to Anakin would not be one that help to ease his anger. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a look that suggested that her husband was right to suspect her of treachery. "Yes, indeed, Anakin" Padme began saying. "Obi-Wan was a visitor to our sacred bed and I am sorry". Those words of regret by Padme seemed to be genuine but Anakin still felt a tinge of sadness that his wife was not faithful to him.

Anakin just started laughing. "Padme, you don't commit treachery and lie about it when a man who lives with the spiritual energy of the Force is lying before you". He stared at her once more. "That moment on Naboo was a period of bliss for us. What has caused for you to stray from me?" Anakin asked with a degree of understanding that was entering his voice. He was no longer as angry about what she had done but he wanted some sort of explanation from her. She was still his angel and he wouldn't let any suitor ruin that image of her.


End file.
